Stydia OneShot
by I'mgleeklover
Summary: Lydia y su hija mantienen una conversación incómoda pero necesaria. Ambientada en el futuro.


**¡Hola a todos/as! Aquí os traigo un pequeño OneShot sobre Stydia (más o menos), de Teen Wolf. Es una serie con la que llevo obsesionada años, y sobre todo con Stydia. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, aunque tengo algunas ideas en mente. Pero estoy esperando a que acabe la serie para plasmarlas en palabras y compartirlas. Espero que os guste y, ya sabéis, comentarios.**

 **Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueña de nada, tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

Lydia se paseaba nerviosa delante de la habitación de su hija, Claudia, de dieciséis años. Stiles y ella habían hablado, y ya era hora de tener la charla con su hija ahora que tenía novio. Pero, no sabía cómo, Stiles la había convencido de que una charla así era mejor entre madre e hija, sin él delante.

Después de casi cinco minutos allí dando vueltas como una tonta, Lydia se atrevió a llamar. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su hija escuchando música y leyendo un libro en la cama. Cuando vio a su madre entrar, dejó el libro y se quitó los cascos.

"Mamá, ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó Claudia mientras Lydia se sentaba en frente de su hija.

"Cariño, tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando y creemos que es la hora de hablar sobre…" no sabía cómo decirlo sutilmente, a si que lo dijo directamente, "sobre sexo".

Claudia se puso las manos en la cara y dijo "oh dios".

"Claudia, ya sé que eres una chica muy madura, y probablemente muy bien documentada sobre ello, pero a veces es mejor una charla de madre a hija que un libro, o peor, internet" la dijo Lydia tocándola la rodilla.

Claudia se quitó las manos de la cara y miró a su madre. Estaba sonriéndola.

"Mamá, tú lo has dicho, estoy bien informada" la dijo. "Además, hoy en día tenemos mucha información sobre ese tema, y en el instituto recibimos clases de educación sexual".

"Ya, pero quiero darte algunos consejos ahora que Adam y tú vais en serio" la dijo. Adam y Claudia llevaban juntos casi tres meses ya, para disgusto de Stiles, que pensaba que iba a ser un pequeño rollo de unas semanas. Lydia sabía que su hija y él no habían hecho nada todavía porque, bueno, es su madre y esas cosas se saben.

Claudia no sabía dónde meterse. Ella no había pedido esta conversación. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para obtener la información que quería por su cuenta . Pero ahora que su madre estaba allí, ya no había marcha atrás. Y lo que más temía era que su padre entrase por la puerta en cualquier momento.

"A ver, ¿qué consejos?" dijo Claudia rindiéndose. Se tumbó en la cama y se puso su cojín favorito en el pecho a modo de escudo.

"Vale, lo primero que tienes que saber es que, a la hora de mantener relaciones sexuales con otra persona, lo más importante es el consentimiento y el respeto" dijo Lydia, "si tú o la otra persona no estáis de acuerdo, debéis parar, porque si no, sería violación".

Claudia asintió, "sí mamá, eso lo sabía".

"Lo segundo más importante es la protección" dijo Lydia, "tanto el hombre como la mujer deben saber qué tipos de protección existen, aunque la más usada sea el condón".

Claudia se puso colorada. ¿Por qué estaba hablando con su madre de condones?

"¿Sabes cómo colocar uno?" preguntó Lydia, y Claudia contestó negando con la cabeza.

Lydia se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Al rato volvió a entrar con un plátano y una caja de condones.

"¿De dónde has sacado esto?" preguntó su hija cogiendo la caja de condones, "¿con olor a melocotón?"

"Son de tu padre" respondió Lydia. Claudia soltó la caja de condones con asco y dijo "¿por qué con olor?". Antes de que Lydia pudiese contestar, Claudia levantó las manos y dijo "prefiero no saberlo" .

"¿Pensabas que tu padre y yo no manteníamos relaciones?" preguntó.

"Si, pero pensaba que tú tomabas la pastilla" respondió Claudia.

"Nos vamos turnando" dijo Lydia. "Bueno, esto es un condón" dijo, enseñándola un pequeño sobre de aluminio, "y lo primero que debes saber es que nunca debe abrirse con la boca o con cualquier objeto afilado ya que puede romperse" dijo mientras lo abría con facilidad.

Claudia quería morirse. "Mamá, ya se lo que es un condón" susurró.

"Y ahora voy a enseñarte a colocarlo para que no se salga ni se rompa" dijo Lydia. "Lo primero, tienes que asegurarte de que el borde está hacia fuera; después, debes coger la punta con los dedos, para que no entre aire; y por último, se debe cubrir el pene entero" la explicó mostrándola cada paso con el condón y el plátano.

"Mamá, gracias por la información, pero ¿esto no deberían saberlo los hombres en vez de yo?" preguntó.

Lydia asintió y dijo "en este tema, toda la información es necesaria cariño".

"¿Tú también tuviste esta conversación con la abuela?" la preguntó Claudia.

"Más o menos" respondió Lydia, "cuando tu abuela y yo tuvimos esta charla, yo ya sabía varias cosas acerca del sexo".

Claudia no se lo podía creer. "¿A qué edad perdiste la virginidad?" preguntó incrédula.

Lydia sonrió y respondió, "eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia".

"Pero no fue con papá, ¿no?" preguntó.

Lydia negó con la cabeza. "Cuando yo perdí la virginidad, no sabía ni que tu padre existía". Lydia se quedó pensando un rato en aquellos años de instituto, cuando todavía la sombra de lo sobrenatural no había llegado a sus vidas.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo fue tu primera vez con papá?" preguntó Claudia con curiosidad acercando las rodillas al pecho. Ahora sí estaba interesada. Había crecido viendo a sus padres enamorados y felices, y ella aspiraba a tener una relación tan sana como la suya. Pero también sabía que sus padres no siempre habían sido felices y que les había costado llegar hasta donde estaban ahora.

Lydia sonrió y miró a su hija, "fue en el último año, antes de traer a tu padre a Washington D.C.".

"¿La noche en que lo rescatasteis de la Cacería Salvaje?" preguntó Claudia. Sabía toda las historias sobrenaturales que habían vivido sus padres, al igual que sabía que había heredado de su madre los poderes banshee. Cuando era niña y oía voces en su cabeza, pensaba que estaba loca.

Lydia asintió con pena. "Fue una noche especial" dijo, "aquella misma noche le había confesado que lo amaba y pensé que iba a ser algo rápido y de necesidad, pero fue suave y romántico, como todas las veces con tu padre" dijo sonriendo y con los ojos llorosos. Claudia la cogió de la mano. "Quiero que entiendas que la primera vez tiene que ser con una persona a la que realmente ames, cariño".

"Mamá, cuando esté lista, seré yo la que de el primer paso" dijo Claudia a su madre, dándola un suave apretón de manos. Lydia asintió sonriendo. Sabía que su hija era una chica muy madura, a pesar de tener sólo diecisiete años. Se dieron un abrazo a la vez que Stiles se asomaba en la habitación.

"Toc, toc, la cena está ya lista y falta por poner la mesa" dijo entrando.

Claudia se levanto de la cama y dijo "ya voy" mientras salía de la habitación.

"¿Qué tal ha ido?" preguntó Stiles en un susurro.

"Bastante bien la verdad" respondió Lydia, "da gusto hablar con ella, es tan madura" dijo mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido.

"Está claro que ha salido a su madre" dijo Stiles con una sonrisa.

Lydia le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron le observó. Habían pasado años desde que se conocieron y, excepto por las canas y algunas arrugas en su cara, el chico con el que siempre ha tenido una conexión tan fuerte que es imposible describir con palabras, no había cambiado nada.

"Te quiero, Mieczyslaw Stilinski" dijo Lydia.

"Y yo a ti, Lydia Martin" dijo Stiles con una sonrisa. "Pero ya sabes que no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre" dijo levantando las cejas.

Lydia se rió, "pero a mi me encanta".

Compartieron otro beso antes de salir de la habitación al tiempo que Stiles decía "¿qué hacen mis condones en la cama de nuestra hija?"


End file.
